


Tell Me

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fill, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Aaron is the one that's there when Robert gets shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

The shot was louder than anything Aaron had heard before. He immediately dropped down before looking around and letting out a breath,  
"Jesus. Was that here?"  
He was about to turn back to Robert when the man spoke,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron looked at him and froze in horror as the blood spread across his chest slowly.   
"Robert."  
Roberts legs buckled and he fell forward into Aaron's arms.  
"Robert...Robert?"  
He looked down at the wound and turned cold,  
"No no no no no."  
He helped him to the floor where he lay gasping; his legs bent as though trying to go into foetal position. Aaron cradled him; one hand pressed against the wound as he looked around and screamed for help,  
"SOMEONE HELP."  
People started pouring from the pub and the houses as Aaron screamed at them to call for help. Robert gripped the front of his shirt and gasped again,  
"Aaron..."  
Aaron pushed his hand against the wound and shook his head,  
"You're gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay."  
Robert sucked in a breath,  
"You're a liar..."  
Aaron shook his head again,  
"I'm not. I'm not I promise."  
Robert gasped again as people started running over.  
"Guess someone has a good aim eh? Agh!"  
His head dropped back as he cried out in pain. Aaron looked around and shouted again to call an ambulance before looking back at Robert,  
"Help is coming okay? You're gonna be okay."  
Robert nodded and groaned again,  
"Oh god...can't say I don't deserve it eh?"  
He let out a breathless laugh and Aaron felt sick,  
"Rob I need you to keep talking okay? You need to keep talking to me."  
Robert nodded and tried to focus on Aaron's face,  
"Didn't think I'd be here with you."  
Aaron gave a half smile,  
"Just my bloody luck innit? Stuck with you again."  
Robert laughed and coughed before looking down at his chest,  
"Oh god...oh god."  
He dropped his head back again,  
"It's bad isn't it?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"You're gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay."  
Robert looked up at the sky and swallowed as he shook in Aaron's arms. His eyes started to roll back and Aaron used his free hand to grab his chin,  
"No no no no look at me. Look at me Rob. Just focus on my voice okay? Just focus on that."  
Robert gripped his shirt tightly,  
"I need to tell you...something."  
Aaron pushed his hand down harder on the wound and tried to ignore the way the blood was seeping through his fingers,  
"I-I need to say it before I-"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"Don't you dare say goodbye. You hear me? Don't you dare."  
Robert swallowed,  
"I'm-I'm sorry Aaron. I'm sorry for what I did to you. For what I made you do. I'm sorry."  
Aaron shook his head as tears started to spill,  
"Don't...not yet."  
Robert swallowed as he started to shake,  
"Aaron I-I love you. And I know you think I don't but god I do-"  
His voice cracked and Aaron couldn't help the gasp as more sobs bubbled up,  
"I love you so much. And I was selfish and I was cruel and I wanted what Chrissie could give me. I didn't see it. I didn't see that you had more. You had everything. You...you didn't care did you? You didn't care about my name or my money. You didn't care and I lost it. I lost everything the moment you stopped loving me."  
Aaron shook his head again,  
"Shhh shhh. It's okay. It's okay."  
Robert struggled for breath; coughing again. Aaron noticed the blood on his lips and he tried to wipe it away before Robert noticed. Tears streaked down the mans cheeks and he gripped Aaron's hand again,  
"It's not okay. It's not. I should have chosen you when I had the chance. I love you more than anything I'm so sorry. I should have t-told you everyday. I should've made you listen."  
Aaron nodded; moving his hand from Roberts face to grab his hand and hold it tightly,  
"You're gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay and you can tell me again okay? You can tell me over and over."  
"I will. I will I promise. I'll be who you deserve I-"  
Robert coughed and cried out in pain; Aaron looked around,  
"WHERE'S THE AMBULANCE?"  
"They're coming. They're coming."  
Aaron looked back at Robert who was shaking in his arms and turning paler by the minute.   
"I didn't wanna be this person. I didn't wanna hurt everyone. I didn't wanna hurt you I'm so sorry."  
Robert scrunched his eyes shut as more tears started making their way down his face,  
"Aaron..."  
Aaron pushed their heads together,  
"Shh shh shh it's okay. It's okay."  
Robert let out a breath and nodded,  
"I'm going to die...it's okay. It's okay Aaron."  
He let his legs drop down as he sighed,  
"It doesn't hurt anymore. Maybe it wasn't so bad."  
Aaron couldn't speak; his hand gripped Roberts as he tried to keep the man from bleeding out in his arms,  
"Please don't leave me Rob. Please don't leave me. I'm not ready..."  
Robert looked at him and swallowed; lifting his hand and putting it behind Aaron's head as he pulled him down to kiss him. Aaron kissed his lips gently before gasping as Roberts grip loosened on his hand,  
"No. No no no no no no."  
He grabbed Roberts hand again,  
"Rob? Rob come on. Come on open your eyes."  
Roberts eyes opened slowly,  
"Robert I love you. I love you. You hear me? You need to hold on. Please just hold on."  
Robert blinked and looked at Aaron's eyes,  
"Aaron..."  
Robert closed his eyes again and Aaron cupped his face,  
"Robert open your eyes. Open your eyes. Robert? Please open your eyes..."  
He gasped again,  
"Please...Robert?"  
He held him close to his body as he sobbed; rocking slightly as he pushed his face into Roberts head,  
"Aaron they're here."  
He had to be pulled away as the paramedics rushed over to try and help the man as he lay bleeding in the road.


End file.
